RED CARNATION (Indo Trans)
by exorado
Summary: Cinta Baekhyun yang tak terbalas kepada Chanyeol telah mencapai tingkat yang berbahaya, sudah menjadi tidak sehat lagi bagi dirinya jika ia terus melanjutkan perasaan seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya akan menikah? – CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK – YAOI/BXB.
1. ONE LAST NIGHT

**RED CARNATION (Anyelir Merah)**

 **[Indo Trans by exorado]**

.

 _Cinta Baekhyun yang tak terbalas kepada Chanyeol telah mencapai tingkat yang berbahaya, sudah menjadi tidak sehat lagi bagi dirinya jika ia terus melanjutkan perasaan seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya akan menikah?_

.

 **CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

Red Carnation by U-Haruka

 **Link:**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1135619

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

* * *

.

 **[1/3]**

 **\- One Last Night -**

.

 _Kalo bisa baca T/N di bagian akhir ya~_

.

Sudah jelas bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan terhadap Chanyeol. Hal ini sejelas air yang bening dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu, kecuali seorang _giant_ yang tidak menyadarinya dan berpikir itu hanyalah sebuah persahabatan murni dan anggota konyol mereka yang terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan mereka sendiri. Sampai suatu malam, ketika Baekhyun mabuk, dibutakan oleh alkohol dan membicarakan hal itu melalui perasaan cinta tak terbalasnya, melompat ke tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan terengah-engah setelah mereka berada di kamar mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak tampak keberatan karena ia juga menciumnya kembali dan perlahan membimbingnya menuju tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan terasa sebaik ini saat aroma Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya.

Sejak malam itu, mereka akan melakukan itu setiap kali mereka merasa menginginkannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya apa status mereka, ia tidak pernah memintanya untuk mendefinisikan hubungan mereka karena ia takut kehilangan apa yang telah ia miliki. Perasaannya pada Chanyeol semakin tumbuh dan berkembang dan ia yakin hatinya telah diambil oleh pria itu sepenuhnya.

Kelopak bunga yang mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Pertama kali itu terjadi, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berhenti, bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Tidak ada ciuman, tidak lagi saling memainkan jari-jari masing-masing, tidak ada _cuddling_ , tidak ada pelukan, dan jelas, tidak ada seks. Baekhyun tidak bertanya padanya dan bahkan jika rasanya seperti seluruh dunianya runtuh di depan matanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali padanya dan meyakinkannya bahwa mereka masih akan menjadi teman. Sahabat.

Tapi persahabatan tidaklah dan bukanlah yang benar-benar Baekhyun inginkan. Kelopak bunga yang kemerahan adalah bukti yang jelas akan hal itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan perasaannya akan segera meluap. Perasaannya berada di dalam suatu jenis vas, dan sekarang vas itu sudah tidak cukup untuk menampungnya dan bahkan jika hatinya merasa terkekang, dia tahu perasaannya yang berwarna-warni dan cerah, menunggu untuk dibalas.

Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan ia menemukan dalam cara yang terburuk.

" _Guys_... Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa..." Mereka duduk di sofa yang berbeda di asrama mereka, Chanyeol telah memanggil mereka beberapa menit yang lalu dan meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di sini. "Aku akan menikah!"

Jantung Baekhyun seakan terhenti. Kelopak bunga di dalam dirinya sudah beterbangan dan menanti untuk segera muncul keluar. Tapi Baekhyun menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia harus melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu.

"Selamat!" Jongin adalah yang pertama berteriak. Dia berdiri dan memberi _fist bumps_ pada temannya lalu memeluknya. Semua orang melakukan itu juga setelahnya, bertukar senyum bahagia dan memberi Chanyeol ucapan selamat dengan riang. Kecuali Baekhyun yang tetap tak bergerak, masih duduk di sofa dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mencegah kelopak bunganya keluar.

"Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Suho, ada sebuah kilatan aneh di matanya.

"Jin Ah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan saat itulah Baekhyun kehilangan semua usahanya, karena ia melihatnya. Dia melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol bersinar dan ada rona merah samar di pipinya hanya dengan mengatakan sebuah nama. Nama wanita itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan ia terbatuk. Tangan Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya, tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari kelopak bunga merah jatuh ke lantai. Dia terus terbatuk, lebih keras dan lebih kencang saat ini, membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

"Hyung?" Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, rasa perhatian jelas terpancar di matanya. Ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, pria yang lebih kecil tersentak dan dia berhenti terbatuk.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya tersedak ludahku sendiri." Dia mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi itu sulit ketika kau memiliki beberapa kelopak bunga yang ingin kau sembunyikan. "Aku akan segera kembali." Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semua orang hanya mengangkat bahu dan mereka terus bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang pernikahannya, bagaimana mereka bertemu, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya dan lain-lain. Kecuali Sehun.

Karena ia melihat salah satu kelopak bunga merah lolos dari jari-jari Baekhyun dan jatuh ke lantai.

Setelah mengambilnya, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, di mana ia tahu Baekhyun akan berada, setelah mengambilnya.

Baekhyun adalah berlutut, dengan putus asa mencengkeram perutnya saat ia muntah. Sudah ada tumpukan kelopak bunga di depannya dan beberapa lainnya tersebar di seluruh lantai. Dia berusaha keras untuk menghentikan batuk dan muntahnya sehingga dia tidak melihat seseorang tengah membuka pintu.

"Hyung?" Mata Sehun melebar dan penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Dia buru-buru masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dia jatuh berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan meraih bahunya. "Hyung!"

Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri. Rahasia yang sudah ia jaga secara diam-diam dan dengan sangat hati-hati akhirnya terkuak dan hal itu membuatnya ketakutan dengan cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Se-hun... Jangan... katakan..." Ucapnya di antara batuknya. "Jangan... kata-"

"Jangan bicara, jangan bicara!" panik Sehun. Dia kemudian mendesah dan meremas bahunya, "Aku tahu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dan kata-kata pria itu tampaknya telah mengejutkan kelopak bunganya hingga berhenti keluar. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu." Ulangnya dan kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh pengertian. "Ini pernah terjadi padaku. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Tao tapi..." Jari-jarinya mengepal di bahu Baekhyun sementara ekspresi menyakitkan dan belum lega mulai muncul di wajah Sehun. "Katakanlah hatinya dimiliki dan memang milik orang lain. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya, dia memang sangat idiot." Sehun tersenyum ramah padanya. "Malam di mana ia bilang bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kris adalah saat ketika hal itu dimulai."

Baekhyun menatapnya, kata-katanya perlahan tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan sekarang semuanya tampak masuk akal. Tao dan Sehun sudah tak terpisahkan, mereka telah menempel satu sama lain seperti lem dan Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi hal itu tiba-tiba berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka masih berteman; mereka masih tetap bersama-sama dalam sebagian besar waktu tapi... ada yang berbeda. "Apa kau..."

"Yup." Sehun segera mendekat dan menatap matanya. "Dan seharusnya kau juga melakukannya."

Tangan Baekhyun segera menuju ke dadanya sendiri dan dia mencengkeram bajunya, mencoba untuk menggenggam hatinya sendiri. Perasaannya sudah tidak berwarna-warni dan cerah lagi.

Perasaannya sudah menjadi gelap dan beracun.

Mereka terdiam untuk sementara waktu, Sehun masih sabar menunggunya tapi sudah sangat ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Dia tidak pernah melepas tatapannya pada matanya, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik. Baekhyun akhirnya menatapnya kembali, matanya memohon untuk keselamatan dan memohon untuk diselamatkan, dan untuk alasan yang sama, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan yang terbaik. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Sehun merasa lega adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia mengeluarkan napasnya yang bahkan tidak ia sadari sudah ia tahan sejak tadi dan kemudian menunggu Baekhyun untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Tapi itu akan terjadi di hari sebelum hari pernikahan."

Sehun tidak perlu bertanya kenapa karena dia mengerti. Bahkan jika perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya sudah tidak sehat dan indah lagi, melainkan beracun dan merusak, rasa sakit yang dibawanya sangatlah adiktif. Sangat sakit seakan kau merasa seperti bagian dalam dirimu terbakar, tetapi entah bagaimana membuatmu ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun perlahan berdiri, Sehun mengikutinya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian berlutut kembali. Dia mulai mengumpulkan kelopak bunga dan melemparkannya ke toilet. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membantu juga tapi Sehun tidak membiarkannya karena dia sudah terlalu lemah. Setelah beberapa menit, ia selesai membersihkannya dan sebelum mengguyur toilet, ia berbisik. "Punyaku adalah daisy."

Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu, mengarang beberapa alasan karena pergi begitu lama. Dengan hatinya yang telah ditusuk oleh perasaan gelap gulita, ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Semakin dekat ia, semakin buruk juga perasaannya. Rasa sakitnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi pada saat ia berada di depannya, ia mempraktikkan senyuman palsunya dengan baik, "Selamat, Yeol! Pastikan untuk menjadi pria dan suami yang baik, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia mau mendekat untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan tapi Baekhyun mundur, dengan kentara. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat alis matanya, kebingungan tercetak yang jelas di wajahnya, menunggu penjelasan. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan gugup. "Maaf, Kau menakutiku tadi." Dia membuka lengannya dan memeluk Chanyeol. Pria lainnya memeluknya juga dan membawanya lebih dekat.

Aromanya tidak menarik lagi. Bukan dalam hal yang baik, pula. Itu hal pertama yang Baekhyun sadari. Dulu, dia suka aroma Chanyeol, begitu segar dan maskulin, tapi sekarang parfum unik dan aroma alaminya yang adiktif begitu memabukkan. Dia merasa paru-parunya terbakar saat ia menarik napasnya dalam. Chanyeol secara perlahan melepas pelukan itu dan matanya terkunci dengan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah dia tengah membaca jiwanya, sehingga ia menjauh dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku merasa tidak terlalu baik, jadi aku akan pergi beristirahat."

"Tentu..." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka semua tersenyum dan menyeringai, membuat suasana canggung di sekitar mereka. "Oh, satu hal terakhir." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Maukah kau menjadi _best man_ (pendamping pengantin pria) untukku?"

Kaki Baekhyun mulai gemetar dan bibirnya segera menyusul. Dia mencoba lebih keras dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada dirinya karena ia berhasil tertawa kecil. "Aku merasa terhormat." Candanya. "Tentu saja! Terima kasih, Yeol." Baekhyun kemudian menguap dan berbalik. "Aku akan pergi beristirahat sekarang, sampai nanti."

"Oke dan terima kasih!"

Dengan kakinya yang masih gemetar ia membuat jalan menuju kamarnya, tapi ia segera dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang kuat di pergelangan tangannya. "Hyung?"

Dan suara itu, yang anehnya cukup menenangkan hatinya dan menenangkan pikiran gelisahnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Sehun dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengerti. Yang lebih muda mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk Jongin, yang sebelumnya ia ajak berbicara, untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap mereka tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan malah pergi untuk berbicara dengan Suho.

Setelah mereka berada di tempat tidur Sehun karena Baekhyun tidak ingin dekat dengan tempat tidur Chanyeol, itu mengingatkannya pada banyak hal, dia memeluknya dari samping. Sehun secara protektif melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh yang lebih kecil dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pria itu. Dia membawa dirinya lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan menautkan kaki mereka sementara tangannya ia letakkan di pinggul Sehun.

"Hyung?"

"Apakah normal bagiku untuk merasa begitu lelah?" Dia hanya berbisik. "Aku merasa lelah."

Pria berambut coklat tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan padanya. Dia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya sehingga bibirnya menyentuh rambutnya saat ia bicara. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu normal, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa tidur, misalnya. Ingat katung hitam di bawah mataku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu karena selama dua minggu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan benar"

Diam. Baekhyun semakin mendekat walaupun sudah mustahil untuk menjadi lebih dekat dan ia bernafas lagi. Aroma Sehun begitu menyegarkan dan tidak membuatnya sakit, tidak seperti milik Chanyeol. Hidungnya menggosok lehernya lagi ketika ia mencoba untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma yang membuatnya merasa sehat dan kuat. "Terima kasih". Dia hanya berbisik. "Dan maaf tapi aku pikir aku akan sedikit lengket denganmu."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan dia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai rambutnya. "Tak apa, aku tidak keberatan. Aku selalu suka bergaul denganmu, hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan ia menguap "Sekarang istirahatlah, kau akan merasa semakin buruk jika kau tidak segera beristirahat."

Pria yang lebih kecil mengangguk dan ia membuat dirinya nyaman di antara lengan Sehun, menikmati kehangatannya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan dia tahu setelah dia menutup matanya dia akan tertidur, jadi sebelum itu, ia berbisik, "Sehun?"

"Mnh?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Dan, hari-hari berlalu. Baekhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Sehun, dia selalu menempel dekat dengannya karena tampaknya itulah yang membuat kelopak bunga tidak muncul kembali. Semua orang telah melihat seberapa dekat mereka sekarang tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun karena mereka tidak merasa itu merupakan hal yang salah atau aneh. Satu-satunya yang merasa aneh tentang hal itu adalah Chanyeol, tetapi dengan pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi dan semua stres dalam memikirkan persiapannya, ia tidak bisa menemukan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Sampai hari itu.

Sudah larut, sekitar pukul dua pagi dan Baekhyun sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur untuk membantunya agar bisa tertidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur lebih dari empat jam selama tiga hari terakhir dan itu perlahan tapi pasti berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Semua orang sedang pergi, termasuk Sehun, ke pesta lajang Chanyeol. Dia tidak merasa dirinya ingin pergi dan bahkan jika Sehun bersikeras untuk tinggal, dia tidak ingin pria itu melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, jadi Baekhyun mengatakan kepadanya agar ia tetap pergi dan jika sesuatu terjadi, ia akan menelepon.

Dan dia akan melakukannya. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terutup lalu ada suara langkah kaki yang cepat mendekati kamarnya. Ia berharap itu Sehun sehingga ia akhirnya bisa pergi tidur, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan mampu menutup matanya bahkan untuk dua detik saja ketika hidungnya menangkap aroma itu.

Chanyeol buru-buru memasuki kamar mereka dan ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hati Baekhyun menjadi tidak menentu, sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia sendirian di kamar dengan Chanyeol. Dia telah terbiasa tidur dengan Sehun dan berada di sekitar lelaki yang lebih muda itu, menghindari Chanyeol sebisanya. Tubuhnya segera bereaksi ketika pikirannya mulai memutar kenangan malam _itu_ , bagaimana tubuhnya terbakar berkat kenikmatan dan bagaimana jari-jari kakinya melengkung dari kegembiraan.

"Yeol?" Dia bertanya karena melihat bahwa temannya tidak bergerak atau mengatakan apapun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku lelah." Dia terkekeh dan melihat Baekhyun melalui jari-jarinya. "Semua orang masih berpesta tapi aku tidak bisa lagi." Dia mendesah dan melemparkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, kepalanya hampir terantuk dinding. "Mereka punya stamina yang sangat kuat."

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa. "Siapa dirimu? Seorang pria tua?" Dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya ke samping untuk menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat dadanya naik turun saat dia juga tertawa.

"Mungkin saja." Dia mengeluarkan napasnya.

Diam. Ini bukan keadaan yang nyaman, melainkan keheningan yang benar-benar canggung dan aneh. Hanya saja... sudah begitu lama dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap kepada satu sama lain lagi. Baekhyun berharap bahwa kecanggungan dan ketidakselarasan akan hilang ketika dia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baek?" Dia mendengar Chanyeol bicara setelah beberapa saat. "Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya sedikit terlalu cepat. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau dan Sehun memiliki suatu hubungan?"

Baekhyun melamun dan ia bisa merasakan bunga itu mulai bermain-main di perutnya. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?" Baekhyun bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

Chanyeol beranjak duduk dan menatapnya. "Apa kau dan Sehun seperti... memiliki hubungan khusus?" Dia bertanya lagi.

 _Jangan biarkan kelopak bunga itu keluar_ , Baekhyun mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bernafas teratur, berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Dia hampir lupa berapa banyak kekuatan yang Chanyeol miliki ketika berkaitan dengan dirinya dan ketenangan pikirannya. "Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran." Ada sedikit isyarat dalam suaranya yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir itu adalah sesuatu yang lain, tapi dia menjauhkan pikiran itu karena, mari kita jujur, itu bodoh. Chanyeol akan menikah. "Dan... Karena jika kalian memiliki hunbungan, maka... Yah, kau tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, apa yang kau maksud?"

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar bingung, jadi Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab. "Karena jika kalian berhubungan, maka ia akan tahu tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan."

"Dia sudah tahu." Jawabnya. Lalu ia melihat ke bawah kakinya, merasa gelisah. Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin dia tahu? Karena dia merasa malu? Itu adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala Baekhyun. Dia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan itu semua agar menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu yang dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Chanyeol?"

"Mnh?"

Mata mereka bertemu dan tampaknya ada semacam bara api di dalamnya. Rasa haus yang tak terpadamkan yang akhirnya membuat muncul saat mereka menolak untuk melihat ke arah lain dan hanya mencoba untuk melahap satu sama lain hanya dengan mata mereka. "Bisakah kita melakukannya?"

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol terkejut adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tampak terperangah dan matanya melebar. Baekhyun meraih seprai dengan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih sebelum mengulangi. "Bisakah kau memberiku satu malam terakhir?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan menggaruk lehernya. "Baekhyun..." Dia mendecakkan lidahnya dan terlihat kesal kepadanya. "Apa kau gila? Aku akan menikah dalam dua hari dan kau memintaku untuk berhubungan seks denganmu?!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bahkan walaupun respon itu lebih keras daripada yang ia bayangkan, ia tidak memutuskan tatapannya dari mata Chanyeol. "Kumohon." Suaranya keluar memohon, hampir mengemis. "Kumohon, Yeol." Dia merasa tenggorokannya kering seakan kelopak bunga itu mulai naik, menuju ke tenggorokannya di mana mereka tampaknya memutuskan untuk membuat simpul.

"Baekhyun..." Wajahnya muram.

"Aku meminta satu malam terakhir padamu." Matanya pedih, Baekhyun menegaskan. "Satu malam terakhir dan semuanya akan berakhir."

Chanyeol mendesah keras, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun "Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, penantian dan kegembiraan mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya.

Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika Chanyeol merangkak ke tempat tidur dan mengangkanginya dengan kakinya di setiap sisi pinggulnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia setuju atau kenapa dia mau melakukan apa yang ia minta, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Dia punya alasan sendiri dan Chanyeol juga pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri.

"Kau sangat tidak adil." Napas Chanyeol terasa di bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan tidak ketika lelaki yang lebih kecil menatapnya seperti itu? Dengan tatapan memohon?

Baekhyun ingin bertanya apa maksudnya namun seketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang familiar menempel di bibirnya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan bahkan jika ia merasa sedikit sakit dengan fakta bahwa dia yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal ini, ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati terakhir kalinya ia akan digagahi pria itu.

Baekhyun menciumnya kembali dan dia mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya, membawanya lebih dekat. Dia bisa merasakan alkohol yang bercampur dengan rasa alaminya di lidah Chanyeol tapi dia tidak keberatan, itu benar-benar membuatnya bergairah bahkan lebih. Kelopak bunga itu tampaknya telah mulai tenang dan untuk sekali dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama, perasaan tak berwarna yang telah ia kubur jauh di dalam, menjadi terang kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit berbagi ciuman basah, Chanyeol menarik diri secara perlahan. Dengan jejak air liur yang menghubungkan lidah mereka, Chanyeol melepas selimut dari tubuh Baekhyun untuk kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada bajunya. Yang lebih kecil bergetar karena merasakan udara dingin di kulitnya, tapi itu segera memudar saat tangan Chanyeol membelai titik sensitifnya. Dia terkejut kekasihnya yang ia inginkan masih ingat di mana tempat untuk disentuh agar bisa membuatnya mengerang dan menggeleng dari sisi ke sisi saat kenikmatan mulai merasukinya.

"Yeol." Dia mengeluarkan napasnya ketika ia merasakan lidah yang hangat melingkari puting merah mudanya. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan ia terus menjilatinya.

Chanyeol meremas pantatnya saat ia menjilati lehernya kemudian menghisap jakunnya sambil mengerang. Dan oh, Baekhyun merindukan itu. Dia telah merindukan bagaimana suara madu Chanyeol yang dalam itu mengirimkan panas yang tak tertahankan melalui pembuluh darahnya, membuatnya merasakan panas yang tidak bisa ia tolerir.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan dia bisa bersumpah Chanyeol menyeringai di tulang selangkanya. Pria itu membawa tangannya ke bawah dan meremas miliknya dari balik celananya, tapi di atas boxernya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan lembut saat ia meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Ini terlalu hebat. Ia merasakan lidah Chanyeol menjilati titik nikmatnya, tangan Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya yang sudah mengeras, suara berat Chanyeol bergema di kepalanya dan aroma Chanyeol mengisi paru-parunya sekali lagi.

Semua yang bisa ia rasakan dan ia lihat adalah Chanyeol.

Dan pada saat itu, ia tidak peduli tentang rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang mungkin akan ia rasakan besok.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepaskan celananya sendiri. " _Lube?_ " Yang sedikit lebih muda bertanya.

"Laci" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol mengambil benda itu dan menuangkan cairan dingin itu di tiga jari utamanya. Merona sampai pipinya berwarna merah cerah, Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya dengan sedikit gemetar, memberikan Chanyeol pemandangan paling memikat yang hanya bisa dimimpikan orang lain. Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh orang yang sudah bertunangan itu.

Dia mempersiapkan Baekhyun seperti dia dulu. Jari tengah pertama, ditambah ciuman basah di sepanjang dadanya, jari telunjuk berikutnya, diikuti oleh gigitan di tulang selangka dan akhirnya, ia memasukkan jari terakhirnya sambil meniupkan udara hangat ke telinganya untuk kemudian menghisap cupingnya. Dia biasanya akan membisikkan hal cabul padanya tapi Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan melakukan itu saat ini karena itu benar-benar akan merusak mood dan bahkan membuat "kegiatan bercinta" mereka menjadi lebih canggung.

Chanyeol menarik jari-jarinya dan ia menatap orang yang menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya. Dia tidak perlu meminta izin, mata penuh nafsu Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua. Dia menuangkan _lube_ secukupnya di tangannya dan mengoleskannya pada miliknya sebelum menempatkan dirinya di depan pintu masuk _sahabatnya_. Tangan hangat Chanyeol berkelana di kaki pucat Baekhyun sampai mencapai bagian belakang lututnya untuk mengangkatnya dengan tegas sampai menyentuh dadanya.

Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya ke belakang saat ia merasa seluruh kejantanan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam dirinya. Kukunya menggaruk bahu Chanyeol dan dia secara internal bersyukur bahwa pria itu masih memakai bajunya, karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tanda dari... apapun ini.

Dia mendengar Chanyeol mengerang dan kakinya semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri saat pria yang lebih tinggi mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar suara serak Chanyeol di depan betisnya. "Bisakah aku bergerak?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ini adalah bagian favoritnya, bagian di mana dirinya akan habisi Chanyeol dan saat ia bisa melihat wajah bergairah pria itu karena ia menemukan kenikmatan dalam dinding ketat Baekhyun. Sambil mengerang, pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya hanya supaya ia bisa menyodok ke dalam diri Baekhyun dengan kekuatan penuh.

Calon _best man_ itu mengeluarkan erangan panjang dan keras saat sensasi adiktif dan familiar itu mengambil alih. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya juga, berusaha untuk mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol, yang memang ia lakukan, menambah lenguhan dan erangan di kamar mereka.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya mendidih saat Chanyeol menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Air mata sudah terbentuk di matanya akibat perasaan yang menyerang hatinya terlalu banyak untuk ditangani. Chanyeol akhirnya menumbuk titik nikmatnya membuat seseorang mengerang hebat yaitu Baekhyun, hampir menjerit akibat rasa nikmat yang murni.

Dan, ia terus menumbuk titik yang sama sampai orang yang sakit dan kacau itu merasakan ada kehangatan yang familiar dalam perutnya. "Yeol..."

"Aku tahu." Dia mengerang, dia bisa merasakan dinding hangat Baekhyun semakin mengetat dan semakin membungkus miliknya, sehingga ia _tahu_. Satu dorongan lagi sudah membuat Baekhyun datang dan Chanyeol mengikutinya segera setelah itu.

Orang yang lebih kecil terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napas. Dia sudah bisa merasakan cairan lengket mengalir dari lubangnya, meninggalkan rasa lengket. Chanyeol tidak berbaring di sampingnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu, tapi ia malah langsung berdiri, sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari tangan.

Bukannya merasa lega dan mendapatkan perpisahan yang ia butuhkan, Baekhyun merasa buruk dan sangat kosong.

Kenyataan datang kembali padanya seperti sebuah tamparan di wajah atau tendangan di selangkangan. Baekhyun duduk tegak dan melihat ke bawah kakinya yang ternoda. Ketika dia melakukannya, kelopak bunga segera menyebar di dalam dirinya dan hatinya teremas dengan menyakitkan akibat rasa bersalah dan penolakan.

Tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk merasa seperti itu. Chanyeol mungkin merasakan hal yang lebih buruk.

Dia akan menikah dua hari lagi dan dia baru saja menyelingkuhi calon istrinya dengan calon _best man_ -nya.

Hebat.

 _Sudah waktunya_ , Baekhyun merasa perutnya sakit dan tenggorokannya mengering. Dia berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menggunakan kamar mandi itu.

Baekhyun mendesah dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi Sehun. Ketika ia selesai mandi, ia memakai jubah mandi dan bernapas dalam, hidungnya menangkap aroma dari sampo dan sabun mandi Sehun yang sekarang begitu familiar.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan dia terbatuk.

"Baekhyun kita perlu bicara."

Terbatuk lagi.

"Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun, mengerti?" Ujarnya, nadanya sangat serius. "Aku masih akan tetap menikahi Jin Ah dan dia akan tahu tentang ini besok."

Baekhyun jatuh berlutut dan menutupi mulutnya sementara semakin banyak kelopak bunga yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. "Dia mungkin juga melakukan sesuatu seperti ini malam ini, hari ini juga pesta lajangnya, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kini datanglah muntahan itu. Lelaki yang lebih kecil dan tak berdaya bersandar ke tembok sambil memuntahkan kelopak bunga lagi dan lagi.

"Dan kita masih berteman, tentu saja. Seperti kukatakan, tidak ada yang akan berubah jadi jangan khawatir." Chanyeol terus berbicara.

Baekhyun telah berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya, tapi sekarang dia takut. Bukan karena kata-katanya, tapi karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan kelopak bunga itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti muntah dan batuk, dia tidak bisa.

Dan kali ini berbeda, ada darah. Dia bisa melihat darahnya sendiri menodai kelopak bunga yang memang sudah berwarna kemerahan.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mencoba untuk berbicara tapi dia malah terus muntah bahkan lebih parah, dan kali ini Chanyeol mulai curiga. "Hei! Buka pintunya, ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tersedak dan muntah sekali lagi. Dia menarik napas, mencoba untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghirup dalam aroma Sehun, memaksa tubuhnya untuk tenang agar setidaknya bisa berbicara "Panggilkan... Sehun..." Ujarnya di antara batuknya.

"Apa?! Baekhyun jangan konyol, buka pintu sialan ini."

"Panggilkan Sehun." Ulangnya kali ini lebih keras, hampir memerintah Chanyeol untuk melakukannya. "Sekarang."

Baekhyun harus menunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Dia kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar di dinding dan dia dikelilingi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan kelopak bunga. Ada jejak darah keluar dari mulutnya ke tenggorokannya dan wajahnya pucat seperti hantu.

Dia hampir tidak bisa mendengar bagaimana seseorang tampaknya menggedor pintu itu, bukannya mengetuk. "Hyung?! Hyung, ini aku!"

"Sehun..." bisik Baekhyun dan ia terbatuk sekali lagi.

"Tolong buka pintunya." Sehun menegaskan, yang membuat Baekhyun terbangun Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Dengan kekuatan kecil ia punya, dan dengan tubuhnya yang memohon untuk bisa bertemu dengan suara yang meneriakkan namanya, ia merangkak ke arah pintu dan memutar kenop pintu. Ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia jatuh ke lantai, tumpukan kelopak bunga telah melindungi dirinya dari gegar otak.

"Hyung!" Sehun segera berlutut di depannya sementara anggota yang lain perlahan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu berkumpul di sekitar kamar mandi dan terkesiap melihat keadaan itu.

Dan kelopak bunga.

Sehun tidak ragu-ragu segera membawa Baekhyun, kepalanya disandarkan di dadanya dan lengannya disampirkan di sisinya.

"Jongin, di mana rumah sakit terdekat?"

Sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab, dia terlalu terkejut untuk bicara atau terlalu kewalahan untuk mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Jongin!" Sehun hampir berteriak padanya.

"Umn... Itu... Itu..."

"Empat blok dari sini." jawab Suho, matanya masih terkunci pada kejadian depannya.

Sehun segera keluar dari kamar sebelum orang-orang bisa menanyakan sesuatu atau menghentikannya.

Mereka sekarang menunggu di ruang tamu milik mereka sendiri setelah diberitahu bahwa hanya satu orang yang bisa tinggal malam itu, dan orang itu adalah Sehun, meskipun Chanyeol tampak cukup enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

Keheningan pecah ketika telepon Suho berdering. Semua orang tersentak tapi Luhan adalah yang pertama berbicara ketika ia melihat ekspresi sedihnya. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Suho mendesah keras dan ia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum mengatakan.

"Dia akan dioperasi."

"Tentu saja dia harus dioperasi." Ujar Minseok tiba-tiba dan semua orang ternyata menatapnya baik dengan tatapan ingin tahu atau pun wajah bingung. "Kalian sudah melihat kelopak bunganya, kan?"

Kenyataan memukul wajah Lay dan karena ia melihat bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka masih tidak mengerti, ia berbicara "Itu kelopak bunga anyelir merah."

"Jadi?" Chen bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Kyungsoo berbicara berikutnya dengan ekspresi datar, nada tanpa emosi. "Jadi, arti dari bunga anyelir merah adalah..." Dia kemudian menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa detik, mengetahui bahwa penyakit aneh Baekhyun muncul karena lelaki itu, kemudian ia memberitahu sisanya.

 _"Hatiku sangat menginginkanmu."_

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka tetap menjalani rutinitas sehari-hari mereka dan mereka hanya menerima dua pesan teks dari Sehun.

Yang pertama meminta mereka untuk tidak datang mengunjungi Baekhyun karena dia belum siap dan karena perasaannya masih belum stabil.

Dan yang kedua adalah untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia mengatakan kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tetap akan menjadi _best man_ -mu besok dan kau tidak boleh lupa untuk mengambil setelan-mu jam empat. " Ucap Luhan keras.

Mata Chanyeol menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Apa?" Ujarnya. "Apa kau bercanda? Dia masih berada di rumah sakit, setelah dioperasi dan satu-satunya hal yang ia katakan adalah itu?!" Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi. "Dan semua yang kita lakukan adalah khawatir tentang pernikahan sialanku!"

"Hei, tenanglah! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris. "Kau pikir kami tidak khawatir dengan Baekhyun?" Dia mengerutkan kening padanya, dan berjalan beberapa langkah sampai dia berada di depannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, itu memang harus terjadi, idiot. Kau memiliki penyakit patah hati dan kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan." Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mata Chanyeol sebelum mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Satu, orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, membalas cintamu, yang akan membuat kelopak bunga menghilang dan perasaanmu menjadi tidak terkekang, lebih sehat atau dua," Dia mengangkat ibu jarinya, "kau harus menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu lewat operasi." Kris mendesah dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk kemudian menambahkan "Dan Baekhyun adalah kasus yang parah."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata dan jantungnya seakan berdetak satu mil per detik. Dia kemudian tersadar dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu kasus yang parah?"

"Kelopak bunganya, Chanyeol. Ayolah, menambahkan dua dan dua. Itu bukanlah tulip, atau daisy atau bunga lili putih atau bunga dengan makna yang _sehat_." Kris menunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk dan menyentuh tepat di hatinya saat ia berbicara "Hatiku. Menginginkan. Dirimu."

Pria tinggi itu masih belum paham dengan segalanya karena itulah dirinya, dia memiringkan kepalanya, menginginkan penjelasan. Kris mendesah dan mencubit hidungnya. "Itu tidak terdengar sehat, bukan?"

Dia kemudian meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk pergi ke kamarnya, terlalu marah oleh ketidaksadaran Chanyeol itu. Tao dengan cemas mengikutinya dan kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Chanyeol masih di sana, bingung dan marah karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Teman-temannya tampak bersikap begitu alami, seakan akan jika itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi setiap hari, tidak perlu khawatir, itu hanya Baekhyun yang memuntahkan bunga, tidak ada yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Dia mendengar Minseok berujar kepadanya. "Kau harus menonton berita lebih sering. Penyakit ini hanya muncul ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kelopak bunganya, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai orang yang menolak mereka bahkan jika itu berarti mereka akan mati." Dia tersenyum sedih padanya "Jadi Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, ia sudah dioperasi, dia baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"

Mata Minseok melebar dan dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mendesah, "Kau benar-benar idiot, Chanyeol." Dia mendesah dan kemudian menatap matanya.

"Kau adalah orang yang Baekhyun cintai."

* * *

.

 **[2/3]**

 **\- My Turn to Cry -**

.

Akhirnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan Park Chanyeol merasa sangat kacau, bukan karena musik yang dimainkan, bukan karena pengantin perempuan yang sedang berjalan menuju altar, bukan karena tamu undangan yang menangis, bukan karena ayahnya yang mengernyit padanya, bahkan karena ibu dan kakaknya yang menatapnya heran. Dia cemas karena sosok pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan membawa kotak cincin di tangannya. Dia gelisah karena Baekhyun.

Lelaki kecil itu dengan tenang menunggu di sampingnya, dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seakan dia tidak pernah mencintainya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, pemikiran itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal bukannya membuat dirinya tenang dan melupakannya. Dia masih tidak percaya Jin Ah telah memaafkannya begitu mudah dan menyepelekan hal itu dengan berujar; "Itu adalah pesta lajangmu dan mungkin alkohol yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu."

Tapi pesta ini tidak semenarik Baekhyun yang penuh gairah.

Dan alkohol tidak akan pernah bisa membuatmu ketagihan seperti saat Baekhyun mendesahkan namamu di bawahmu.

Upacara pernikahan akhirnya berakhir, semua orang mengucapkan selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Jin Ah, para tamu mengambil gambar dengan mereka, berharap mereka mendapatkan yang terbaik dan memberitahu mereka betapa cocoknya mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa benar-benar disetujui Chanyeol, karena saat ia melihat Baekhyun, pikirannya tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya, "Bagaimana jika dia adalah pengantin priamu?"

Melihat penampilan Baekhyun dalam tuksedo hitam yang indah, dengan rambutnya yang ditata dan dengan _eyeliner_ hitam yang menghiasi matanya, membuat Chanyeol memikirkan kembali pilihan hidupnya. Hanya ada satu hal, atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang merusak pemandangan mempesona itu. Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya saat ia melihat yang lebih muda mendekati Baekhyun dengan segelas anggur di masing-masing tangannya. Senyum Baekhyun yang tulus dan ceria semakin terasa menyakitkan daripada yang seharusnya. Dia dengan senang hati mengambil gelas itu dan mulai minum sambil berbicara dengan Sehun dengan sangat gembira. Chanyeol pasti sudah menatapnya terlalu lama karena Baekhyun diam-diam menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahnya dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, ia memberinya sebuah senyuman hangat.

Senyuman hangat yang sesungguhnya, bukan yang palsu lagi. Dia berbalik dan memberitahu Sehun agar menunggunya sehingga dia bisa pergi dan mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabatnya sekali lagi. Ketika dia melakukannya, Chanyeol sadar kalau matanya sudah tidak bersinar lagi, kilatan spesial itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Chanyeol sama seperti orang lain sekarang, dia tidak istimewa, dia hanya... salah satu dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Yah, sebenarnya dia adalah _sahabat_ -nya.

Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan? Jadi kenapa ia memiliki perasaan campur aduk dengan situasi baru ini?

Setelah meminta maaf pada Jin Ah dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka, Baekhyun kembali ke sisi Sehun, tempat yang tampaknya tidak mampu ia tinggalkan. Mereka terus berbicara dan tertawa, bahkan saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Malam pun datang dan itu berarti sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan tempat yang mereka sewa untuk upacara pernikahan mereka dan pergi menuju acara pesta. Baekhyun masih terlihat mempesona dan terlihat seperti orang yang paling indah di dunia dan Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengabaikan perasaan lelaki itu begitu lama.

Karena hanya ketika Sehun memberi Baekhyun bunga tulip merah yang membuat lelaki kecil itu merona sebelum kemudian meraih lehernya untuk memberikan ciuman di bibirnya, akhirnya Chanyeol mengakuinya.

Tapi itu sudah sangat terlambat.

* * *

 **[T/N]**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Atau ada yang bingung?**

 **Oh ya, ini dua chapter aku jadiin satu, soalnya chapter dua-nya pendek banget. Chapter selanjutnya chapter yang terakhir**

 **Buat yang baca innocent, author aslinya juga belom apdet jadi sabar yaa**

* * *

 _Dan aku bakal terus ngetrans ff doang.. kalo bikin sendiri gak yakin bisa selesai, takut berhenti di tengah-tengah.. kan kasian yang baca haha_

 _Terakhir, panggil aja aku el/elin daripada thor, translator hehe dan aku 98L_

 _Maaf T/N nya kepanjangan *bow*_

 _Terima kasih~_


	2. Penjelasan

**PENJELASAN**

* * *

Karena banyak yang belum paham, aku coba jelasin ya

 _(sebenernya bingung cara ngejelasinnya mau gimana, tapi coba dulu deh, semoga mudah dipahami)_

Pertama, cerita ini emang **fantasy** dan Baekhyun **bener-bener** muntah bunga, Sehun juga pernah. Bedanya, Baekhyun bunga anyelir sedangkan Sehun bunga daisy. Sehun juga operasi dulu. Dalam ceritanya: _"Ini pernah terjadi padaku. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Tao tapi katakanlah hatinya dimiliki dan memang milik orang lain. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya, dia memang sangat idiot. Malam di mana ia bilang bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kris adalah saat ketika hal itu dimulai."_ (yang ngomong Sehun)

 _Tao dan Sehun sudah tak terpisahkan. Tapi hal itu tiba-tiba berubah. Mereka masih berteman; tapi... ada yang berbeda._

 _"Apa kau..."_ (maksud Baekhyun, "apa kau melakukan operasi?")

 _"Yup. Dan seharusnya kau juga melakukannya."_ (Melakukannya = melakukan operasi)

* * *

Kedua, kalo biasanya rasa sakit hati/patah hati itu gak keliatan, cuma bisa dirasain, dalam cerita ini rasa sakit hati/patah hati itu bisa keliatan, digambarin sebagai kelopak bunga yang bisa keluar kapan aja kalo bener-bener udah gak bisa ditahan alias udah menumpuk dan gak muat(?) lagi. Dalam ceritanya: _Baekhyun bisa merasakan perasaannya akan segera meluap. Perasaannya berada di dalam suatu jenis vas, dan sekarang vas itu sudah tidak cukup untuk menampungnya._

* * *

Ketiga, di ceritanya, Kris kan juga bilang, _"Kau memiliki penyakit patah hati dan kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Satu, orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, membalas cintamu, yang akan membuat kelopak bunga menghilang dan perasaanmu menjadi tidak terkekang, lebih sehat atau dua, kau harus menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu lewat operasi."_

Nah, Chanyeol kan belom nyadar kalo Baekhyun sebenernya bener-bener cinta sama dia dan otomatis dia gak bisa bales cintanya Baekhyun. Ditambah Baekhyun udah muntah bunga sama darah yang artinya itu udah parah banget, jadi Baekhyun harus segera dioperasi.

* * *

 _ **Intinya, ini ff fantasy dan kelopak bunga itu ya bener-bener kelopak bunga, bukan darah, air mata, kelopak mata(lol) dll wkwkwk.**_

* * *

Udah bisa dipahami belom? Kalo belom paham juga bisa tanya lagi, jangan malu-malu hehe, boleh tanya di sini atau di line, id-nya **2syzygy** (ganti gara-gara gak bisa login pake akun yang dulu TT^TT)

Maaf kalo penjelasannya kepanjangan dan malah tambah bikin bingung hahaha

Semoga membantu dan Terima Kasih :)


	3. MINE

**RED CARNATION (Anyelir Merah)**

 **[Indo Trans by exorado]**

.

 _Cinta Baekhyun yang tak terbalas kepada Chanyeol telah mencapai tingkat yang berbahaya, sudah menjadi tidak sehat lagi bagi dirinya jika ia terus melanjutkan perasaan seperti itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya akan menikah?_

.

 **CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

Red Carnation by U-Haruka

 **Link:**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1135619

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

* * *

.

 **[3/3]**

 **\- Mine -**

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan saat ini adalah waktu malam, semua orang sedang menikmati pesta Chanyeol dan Jin Ah yang mereka sebut _"one monthsary party "_. Orang-orang membawa minuman di tangan mereka, pria tanpa jas dan wanita dengan rambut berantakan adalah pemandangan yang bisa dilihat di lantai dansa, musik yang keras mengajak semua orang untuk menari dan kehilangan kontrol begitu saja. Sehun dan Baekhyun tidaklah berbeda, mereka sudah menari hampir sepanjang malam dan hanya dengan diri mereka sendiri, mereka dengan sopan menolak ketika orang lain mengajak mereka untuk menari bersama dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, semua orang tahu bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbagi lantai dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Tentu saja dia sudah menari dengan Jin Ah sejak pesta dimulai tapi dia bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak berpikir dua kali atau tiga kali tentang menari dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak memikirkannya? Caranya menggerakkan pinggulnya, goyangan lambat itu, gerakan menggoda itu dan tangan-tangan yang bergerak liar di tubuh- _nya_ itu. Itulah hal yang tampak salah di mata Chanyeol, benar-benar salah. Itu adalah _Sehun_ yang Baekhyun tarik lebih dekat dengan menarik ikat pinggangnya, itu adalah _Sehun_ yang membawa Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan memegang pinggangnya dan itu adalah _Sehun_ yang menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Chan?" Dia mendengar panggilan dari sebuah suara feminin dan dia berkedip beberapa kali. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu menatapnya dengan penasaran karena ia menghentikan gerakannya dan hanya menatap ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat itu adalah Baekhyun, tentu saja, tapi Jin Ah tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya karena punggungnya-lah yang menghadap ke pasangan yang sedang saling menggoda sekarang.

Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum tertawa malu. "Tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja, sebenarnya sempurna... Aku hanya melamun, seperti biasa" Dia tersenyum untuk menenangkannya dan wanita itu menatap ke dalam matanya, memikirkan apakah akan bertanya lebih lanjut atau menyudahinya. Dia rupanya memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan yang terakhir, karena wanita itu kembali melanjutkan tarian mereka yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tertawa saat dia telah ditarik keluar dari pesta itu. "Sehun! Tunggu! Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Yang lebih muda hanya menyeringai kepadanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. "Pulang, hyung, bukankah sudah jelas?" Sehun membuka pintu taksi dan menariknya masuk, membuat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya sebelum menutup pintu dan memberitahu alamat mereka kepada sopir taksi.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar saat Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, menekan miliknya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menancapkan kukunya di kaki lelaki yang lebih tinggi sementara Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya dan meniup udara hangat ke lehernya, menggesekkan bagian bawahnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "S-Sehun".

"Ya?" Jawabnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke leher anak itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak memiringkan kepalanya, ingin memberikan Sehun lebih banyak ruang untuk bereksplorasi dengan bibirnya yang lembut, hal yang membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat, menghisap dan sedikit menggigit kulitnya, menggodanya.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat tangan yang lebih muda bergerak turun dari perut ke pahanya, memijatnya dengan lembut lalu menambahkan lebih, dan lebih banyak tekanan. "Tahan." Bisik Baekhyun dan ia menerima tawa gelap Sehun sebagai jawabannya.

"Sampai kita tiba di rumah, kan?" Dia menjilat leher dan menarik cuping telinga Baekhyun dengan giginya. "Karena aku cukup yakin kau tidak ingin aku menahannya nanti."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar dan ketika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalasannya, sopir taksi berdeham dan bicara, "Kita sudah sampai."

" _Well_ , cepat juga." Sehun menepuk paha kekasihnya, memintanya untuk keluar dari mobil. "Terima kasih." Dia membayar si sopir taksi setelah Baekhyun keluar dan berdiri di samping mobil.

Sehun mengikutinya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima permainannya dan ikut bermain, tidak ada sejarahnya dia kalah melawan Sehun dalam hal rayuan dan menggoda sehingga ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan sensual dari sisi ke sisi sambil berjalan ke dalam gedung mereka. Yang lebih muda tidak bisa untuk tidak menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil menatap lapar pacarnya.

Setelah sesi _make out_ yang panas di dalam lift, yang membuat bibir Baekhyun menjadi merah dan bengkak, mereka buru-buru berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Setelah masuk, Sehun mendorongnya ke pintu dan menyerang bibirnya lagi. Baekhyun memegang pantatnya, menariknya lebih dekat dan menambahkan gesekan di antara mereka. Yang lebih muda tanpa ragu-ragu lagi memegang bagian belakang paha kekasihnya, mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah sambil memeluk Sehun dengan kakinya, mengapit pinggangnya dengan kakinya itu dan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan mendapat rengekan keras sebagai balasan karena punggung Baekhyun menabrak pintu dengan keras "Sial, Sehun..." Dia menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Ranjang." dia memutar pinggulnya perlahan, "Sekarang."

Sehun tertawa dan dia meletakkan tangannya di pantat Baekhyun untuk menopangnya saat ia berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur mereka. "Sudah tak sabar, hm?"

"Untukmu? Selalu." Jawab Lelaki yang lebih kecil di saat ia berjuang untuk membuka pintu sementara kekasihnya menyeringai. Setelah ia berhasil melakukannya, Sehun berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan menurunkan Baekhyun di sana, dan sebelum anak itu bisa protes, Sehun sudah menciumnya dengan rakus.

Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya sehingga Sehun bisa memposisikan dirinya di antara kakinya itu dan bisa menindihnya dengan bebas. Yang lebih tua melenguh dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mencicipinya. Baekhyun menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam sana dan yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, sedikit menghisapnya dan menciumnya dengan lihai, tahu persis bagaimana Baekhyun menyukainya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, hanya tiga kali saja sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk menemukan setiap titik manis di tubuh Baekhyun. Itu perbedaan lainnya antara dia dan Chanyeol, Sehun memanfaatkan waktu untuk benar-benar mengeksplorasi makhluk indah itu, yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Dia dengan cermat memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, ia menikmati tubuhnya dan membelainya seakan ia adalah sebuah karya seni, menyentuhnya dengan cara yang pantas dan bahkan Baekhyun merasa seperti ia sedang merasakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

Tangan-tangan itu bergerak di tubuh mereka, membuka baju yang lain dengan cara yang tidak sabaran dan melemparkan pakaian mereka, tidak peduli di mana pakaian itu mendarat. Setelah Baekhyun sepenuhnya telanjang, Sehun mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan tanda-tanda merah yang besar, di mana saja bibir dan giginya mendarat maka di sana akan segera menjadi tempat yang bisa dan akan Sehun beri tanda. Tidak ada hal seperti "terlalu banyak" ketika itu tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa benar-benar mengeluh karena ia menyukai bagaimana posesif dan protektifnya Sehun ketika itu tentang dirinya.

Karena dia adalah milik Sehun.

Dan Sehun adalah miliknya.

Jari yang ramping dan panjang membungkus kejantanannya, memompanya sementara lidah hangat menjilati titik merah muda itu. Dia menghisap puting kanannya kasar, tahu bahwa sisi yang itu lebih sensitif dari yang lainnya, sambil memutar ibu jarinya diujung kejantanan anak itu, karena itulah bagaimana Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun melengkungan punggungnya sedikit saat Sehun menggigit salah satu titik sensitifnya. "S-Sehun..." Dia mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membuatnya lebih jelas. Pria yang disebut itu menghisap lehernya lagi sebelum menarik diri untuk menatapnya.

"Baekkie?" Jawabnya sambil bercanda.

Yang lebih tua mengerutkan kening padanya dan menendangnya dengan kaki, "yaaah..." Sehun mencium keningnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pelumas di dalam laci mereka.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Dia berbisik di telinganya setelah menarik-narik cuping telinganya dengan giginya "Kau suka kalau aku memanggilmu hyung."

Pipi Baekhyun merona ketika ia mendengar yang lebih muda mengatakan itu. Dia menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan wajah yang seakan menampilkan ekspresi "kekalahan". Sehun, di sisi lain, hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku tidak tahu? Atau berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyadarinya?" Dia bertanya sambil menggoda lubangnya dengan jari tengahnya setelah melapisinya dengan cairan dingin. "Tubuhmu mengkhianatimu." Dia mendorong jarinya masuk secara perlahan. "Hyung." Dan satu kata itu membuat dinding Baekhyun sedikit mengetat di sekitar jarinya "Lihat?"

"D-Diam, Sehun." Yang lain merengek saat kekasihnya mulai menggerakkan jarinya, keluar masuk dengan perlahan, karena itulah bagaimana Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia suka merasakan jari-jari Sehun dalam dirinya, menekuk dan menekan di tempat yang tepat, hal yang tidak pernah Chanyeol coba untuk ketahui atau memang dia tidak peduli. Itu sebabnya Sehun selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan Baekhyun, dia suka melihat bagaimana lelaki yang lebih kecil menggeliat dan melenguh di bawahnya saat ia menggerakkan jarinya, mempersiapkannya untuk menerima sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih nikmat.

Lalu dua jari lagi, Baekhyun merintih dan menggigit tangannya untuk menahan desahannya. "Hyung?" Sehun merasa lubang itu menghisapnya dan dia sudah ingin sekali berada di dalam dirinya, ia harus merasakan bagaimana kehangatan Baekhyun membungkusnya tapi dia ingin memastikan Baekhyun menikmati jari-jarinya hingga ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya dulu. Karena dalam hati dan pikiran Sehun, Baekhyun selalu yang pertama.

"Mnh~" Dia mengangguk perlahan dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar, mendorong Sehun untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya. Yang lebih tinggi menarik jari-jarinya perlahan-lahan, menikmati cara Baekhyun yang melenguh di bawahnya. Dia mengambil lube dan menuangkan dalam jumlah yang tepat pada milik-nya. Dia mulai memompanya perlahan-lahan, tidak pernah memutus kontak mata dengan kekasihnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi sangat panas saat ia melihat Sehun mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Yang lebih muda mendesah dalam kenikmatan saat ia memijat ujung kejantanannya sendiri dengan ibu jari sebelum memegang kaki Baekyun di bagian belakang lututnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Ujung kejantanannya menyentuh pintu masuk yang lebih kecil, membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam antisipasi. "Sehun kumohon~, aku harus merasakanmu di dalamku, hujam aku tanpa ampun dan buat aku melihat bintang-bintang."

"Aku sedang berusaha, ugh kau sangat seksi." Dia membungkuk lebih dekat untuk membawa giginya ke tulang selangka Baekhyun dengan rakus saat ia memasuki kekasihnya dengan satu dorongan halus. Keduanya mengeluarkan desahan, suara nyata itu keluar dari tenggorokan mereka saat rasa panas menjadi tak tertahankan lagi. "Sial, kau begitu ketat dan hangat." bisik Sehun di permukaan kulitnya, menjilatnya dari leher hingga ke telinganya, "Hyung."

Dan dengan mendengar itu, Baekhyun secara naluriah memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan kakinya, menariknya lebih dekat. Rasa sakit dari dorongan awal tadi hampir tak terasa dan terlupakan berkat bau menenangkan Sehun dan seluruh persiapannya. "Kau begitu besar, Sehun, kau terasa sangat sangat nikmat." Dia menggarukkan kukunya di punggungnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk percobaan. Sama seperti yang ia pikirkan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Karena Sehun bukanlah Chanyeol. Sehun lebih baik. "B-bergerak."

"Apa pun yang membuatmu senang." Dia meniupkan udara hangat ke cuping telinganya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memperoleh suara paling menarik di dunia sebagai imbalannya, desahan keras Baekhyun.

Cara Sehun bergerak, bagaimana tangannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan tanda, bagaimana bibirnya mencium setiap titik manis di tulang selangka Baekhyun, membuatnya menggigil dan gemetar dalam kenikmatan, cara lidahnya menjilati lehernya dan bagaimana suara manisnya yang membisikkan pujian di telinganya dan yang paling penting, bagaimana ia menghujamnya dengan lebih kuat, lebih dalam dan lebih cepat tidak membiarkan Baekhyun tahu.

Desahan keras Baekhyun, rengekan dan rintihan-nya, bagaimana dinding-nya mengetat di sekitar Sehun setiap kali dia menggigit atau menekan tempat-tempat tertentu di sepanjang dadanya, punggung, leher atau kaki, aroma yang lembut, pipi memerah, hawa panas di dalam kamar mereka, dan bagaimana poninya menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat, memberikan tampilan paling manis sekaligus seksi yang pernah dilihat Sehun sepanjang hidupnya, tidak membiarkan Sehun tahu juga.

.

.

Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama yang dulu ia tempati bersama teman-temannya karena, menurutnya dan apa yang ia katakan pada Jin Ah, dia melupakan sesuatu di sana. Kebenarannya adalah, dia melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun meninggalkan pesta bersama-sama tanpa membiarkan orang lain tahu. Rasa ingin tahu dan kecemburuan membuatnya gila sehingga ia menunggu selama sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dia entah bagaimana bisa tahu, sebut saja insting atau hanya "perasaan buruk", bahwa mereka akan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Dan dia benar.

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa keluar dari pesta itu, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan memberikan beberapa alasan jelek mengapa ia harus pergi pada saat itu, yaitu untuk mengambil "barang super penting" dan tidak lebih.

Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk naik lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah tiba, dia buru-buru melangkah ke dalam dan saat pintu terbuka di lantai rumah lamanya, Chanyeol hampir berlari menuju pintu itu. Saat ia masuk ke sana darahnya menjadi dingin dan seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

"Sehun"

Dia menggertakkan giginya dan keluar dari lamunannya saat mendengar _suara_ _itu_ yang berkata, lebih seperti meneriakkan, nama- _nya_. Dengan terburu-buru tapi tanpa suara ia berjalan menuju sumber teriakan dan rintihan penuh dosa itu.

"S-Sehun"

Dan Chanyeol merasakan rasa cemburu tiba-tiba datang lagi. Tangannya ia letakkan di pintu dan kukunya menusuk kayu itu saat derit tempat tidur, lenguhan berat dan yang jelas gema suara teriakan di asrama kosong itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan kakinya gemetar, sedikit marah dan menyesal, jadi dia tidak bisa benar-benar menahan air matanya yang sudah mengalir di pipinya saat ia mendengar Baekhyun merengek, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Sehun_." diikuti dengan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung, sangat."

Pada saat itu, ketika Baekhyun meneriakkan nama- _nya_ untuk terakhir kalinya saat ia mencapai puncaknya dan Sehun mendesahkan namanya juga, kenyataan itu memukul Chanyeol keras. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak akan pernah memeluknya lagi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat tatapan sayunya, melihat tubuhnya yang sempurna, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh kulit lembut dan halusnya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menciumnya lagi, merasakan bibir merah itu di bibirnya, ia tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya, juga ia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya meneriakkan, mendesahkan, merengekkan atau merintihkan namanya lagi.

Karena sekarang hati, tubuh, pikiran, jiwa dan tenggorokan Baekhyun hanya tahu satu nama dan satu nama saja.

 _Oh Sehun._

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **[T/N]**

Yeayyy sudah selesai

Chapternya pendek tapi apdetnya lama wkwkwk

Aku masih ngerasa aneh pas ngetrans bagian smut, jadi maaf kalo pemilihan katanya kurang pas

Maaf buat CBS, ff ini berakhir dengan hunbaek :v

* * *

Buat yang minta rekomendasi ff, aku udah jarang baca ff jadi lupa judul yang pernah aku baca dan yang bagus apa aja hehe. Tapi yang masih aku tunggu sih judulnya **Sold** authornya **_Arrow_** dan itu masih on-going plus lama banget apdetnya. Mengandung **: angst, mafia!au, mpreg, age gap, violence, sexual abuse** (maap aku suka genre yang begituan) **tapi ada fluffnya juga**. Bisa dibaca di **aff** siapa tau suka hahaha. Bagus kok menurutku ;)

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, like, follow, dan review~


End file.
